


Five Nights with Eren

by romie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, do they die idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romie/pseuds/romie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi is assigned a shared cabin with Eren and has issues with his sleeping habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights with Eren

He hears a sob and stops by the door. _Damn it_.

Public assumptions have him labelled as high-strung and apathetic, but really, he has a heart. Perhaps not of gold, or silver, or even copper, for that matter, but it is there and beating in consideration towards Eren’s current condition.

Levi rests a fist on the door with his chin to his chest and a curse on his lips. Years of solid military training and he still isn’t taught to handle crying brats.

He shrugs off his jacket and bundles it against the nape of his neck, grimacing as he settles against the front wall of their shared cabin. Already, he feels the mud on his trousers.

He’d have a massive case of sore _everywhere_ in the morning. _Damn it._

* * *

 

“Do you think there’s an ‘ocean’ close by?”

“We’ll find out, _after_ we knock all these titans to their asses and into extinction.”

“They’re everywhere though. Maybe Corporal Levi’s seen an ocean.”

“Maybe...”

“Eren? What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” and after a pause, “I don’t think he came in last night. Corporal Levi, I mean.”

Levi takes it as his cue to enter, because he’s slightly sadistic like that. The door creaks open and he frowns as both recruits tenses in unison, but does nothing besides. His frown doesn’t lift.

Eren’s eyes rounds in concession and he’s hasty in bringing a fisted arm to his chest in salute.

“Heichou,” he greets. Armin scrabbles to do the same, looking only on the verge of a panic attack as he does so.

Levi stares pointedly at Armin. “Get out.”

“Yes, sir!”

  
When Levi says lowly into the darkened room later that night, “have faith,” he thinks he hears a faint hum of agreement. _Have faith in your teammates; have faith in me._ He prays to his squad and fall asleep right after.

Erd, Petra, Auruo, Gunter, they lost their chance to reach the ocean; Eren hasn’t, and Levi’s job is to see that it stays that way.

 

* * *

 

Levi smells it in the air. _Eren_.

“Brat, get up.”

Eren doesn’t, and Levi firmly believes he isn’t breaching his privileges by smacking Eren square across the face with his boot. It is efficient, and Eren is up right after.

“Wh-” Eren slurs, sleep-addled, then he jolts as if electrocuted and flushes up to his neck. “Oh.”

“Yes, ‘oh’, now get your shit together.”

“Ah, I-I’ll just-” Eren makes to leave for the showers.

“Closed till morning,” Levi isn’t remorseful to remind.

Eren grows more frantic with every passing second because he knows no other solution short of beating off. Levi has no options up for bids either, and really, he is laughing in the inside. It shows on the barest smirk on his frown, not that Eren notices. He’s preoccupied with keeping his hands two inches above his sheets and not under it.

“Go ahead, it’s too dark to see shit.”    

Eren isn’t so much a recalcitrant brat right then and goes ahead.

The smell lingers all till morning, and Levi pretends he hasn’t seen nothing. It isn’t a filth he’s opposed to, for once.

 

* * *

 

_Thump_.

He blinks apart an eye and sighs in disbelief.

Eren has fallen off the bed.

He hadn’t expected Eren to take the commander’s words to heart when they were told to get a good night’s sleep, nor had he expected himself to be roused awake at shit o’clock after midnight. _Selfish,_ he internally reprimands, proceeding to kick at Eren’s limbs.

Eren is cold to touch, and the motion brings about a sort of twitch that confirms he’s still a living, breathing brat.

“You’re more trouble than you’re worth,” Levi deducts. It is almost comical to think that Eren’s the ‘high risk titan-shifter’ he’s to watch after when the kid’s curled on the ground with drool on his chin.

_Filthy_ , yet Levi lets him be. He had it worse in any case, sleeping outside three nights earlier like livestock. But despite himself, he kicks off his blanket anyway.

  
When he wakes later on, he’s cold and Eren isn’t, not anymore. He retrieves his blanket from Eren’s figure and doesn’t linger to touch him. He does kick him, however, once more with extra gusto as a personalised morning call.

 

* * *

 

He hears a sob and stops by the door. _Damn it._

Public assumptions have him labelled as detached and reticent, but really, he cares, albeit the width to it is limited. He cares about taking down titans, about seeing through and giving out orders, and he cares about Eren – especially Eren – and his current condition.

Levi rests a fist on the door and struggles to rasp, “out, now.” Years of solid military training and he still isn’t hardened enough to handle a sleeping brat.

Mikasa is clever and she hears the unspoken “please”, though she doesn’t leave. Levi only grunts in malcontent, too wounded to do otherwise. He touches his bloodied fist to Eren’s heart, just like a salute, because Eren is out of the walls. He can go to an ocean.

“I lied,” Levi confesses, “I watched you the other night. You got your shit together quite alright.”

His knee jerks and he collapses onto Eren’s body. It’s cold, again, and he’s too damn tired to move. “Fetch him a blanket,” he orders instead.

At least he won’t have a massive case of sore _everywhere_ in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thought I'd give levi/eren a try after catching up with the anime and manga and almost dying from having a needy core because how could there be no more?!
> 
> also, on the fourth night, eren can be interpreted as already dead or partially dead? (sorry)  
> and on the fifth, he's dead, and levi follows suit 
> 
> OR 
> 
> eren is just a klutz (but he's a soldier, so it's not likely for a trained militant to fall off his bed and not wake up, is it?) and he's simply resting on the fifth night after a successful mission!  
> and levi is battle-wounded and sleeping on eren's chest


End file.
